Valentines Day Chaos
by greenchopstix
Summary: Two weeks after the Valentines Day kiss on the train.


**A/N: Happy Valentines Day! Fixed some typos (sorry if there are still errors). Please consider writing a Shamy story, I'm running out of stuff to read. Luv you!**

Leonard sat on the couch flipping through the channels on the TV. Having had to work a late shift in the lab he was too exhausted to make a proper dinner so he settled for a bowl of cereal.

Under normal circumstances if his roommate Sheldon caught him eating breakfast food for dinner he would have lectured him so hard that something as simple as eating cereal would feel like a shameful activity.

But today was no ordinary day, heck the last two weeks had been anything but ordinary. Two weeks had passed since Sheldon came home from his Valentines Day weekend getaway with Amy.

Remembering the day Sheldon came home and casually dropped the bomb that he had finally kissed Amy, his girlfriend of 3 years, without so much as to bat an eyelash. Was it weird that Leonard felt more excited about this milestone than Sheldon did?

Two weeks had passed and for two weeks any free time spent outside of work Sheldon spent locked up in his room. Leonard should have been excited about all the quiet time he had but instead he couldn't shake his nagging curiosity.

After the Valentines Day incident, Sheldon was adamant about refusing to allow his life be turned into chaos and took immediate action to update the Relationship Agreement.

Sheldon had explained to Leonard that until both parties could agree to the modified terms of the Relationship Agreement it was best that they put all boyfriend/girlfriend social activities and interactions on hold.

The only time Sheldon seen Amy over the past two weeks was through a computer screen on Skype. Every night after work at exactly 7pm Sheldon and Amy would hold conference to continue negotiations.

One evening Leonard ran into Amy as she rushed out of Penny's apartment towards the stairs. She was in a hurry, she needed to make it home in time for her Skype session with Sheldon.

"Why don't you just come over and talk to Sheldon in person?" Leonard had remembered asking.

Amy smiled but in a serious tone explained the importance of both parties being in their own personal space during negotiations so neither party would have an advantage over the other.

But today was different, Sheldon and Amy had finally come to an agreement on the terms. Leonard watched as Sheldon and Amy hovered over the kitchen island both signing and initializing all the necessary pages of the document.

Now a normal boyfriend after not having been around their girlfriend for two weeks would have taken the first opportunity to swoop their girlfriend up into their arms.

But no, not Sheldon Cooper, the first thing he did when Amy walked in the door was to pull out his notary stamp and checked if his pen had sufficient ink.

It's been two weeks! Leonard could not help but want to satisfy the curiosity that has been eating away at him . Trying not to be too obvious, Leonard continued to click-through the channels on the TV and ate his cereal in silence.

Leonard stole a quick peek towards the couple. All necessary signatures have been obtained and Sheldon gripped the document in his hands, a serious expression still displayed on his face.

Amy on the other hand wore her heart on her sleeve. Leonard secretly hoped that Sheldon didn't use Amy's fondness for him to his advantage.

Who was he kidding, of course Sheldon used it to his advantage. Leonard thought for sure that the phrase "my way or the highway" was coined especially for Sheldon.

Amy was the first to speak.

"It's unfortunate that the day we finally come to an agreement is also the day Penny, Bernadette and I agreed to have girls night out."

Amy frowned and continued, "Penny wont let me off the hook."

Sheldon's posture remained all business but he managed to nod in acknowledgment.

Amy bit her bottom lip, "It's been two weeks. I've missed you!"

Sheldon briefly looked up at Amy, "I know."

Unable to hold back any longer Amy held out open arms towards Sheldon and went in for a hug.

Having the reflexes of a Vulcan, Sheldon was quick to react and held up the Relationship Agreement in front of him as if it were a shield.

"Amy, page 5 section 3! It's not date night or an anniversary and neither one of us has recently suffered the loss of a loved one."

Amy's smile faded from her face and her arms slowly dropped back down to her sides.

"Well could I at least come over after girls night out, maybe we could hang out for a couple hours?"

"Page 3, 2nd paragraph from the bottom", was Sheldon's response.

Amy's excitement was quickly fading. It was clear to Leonard that Sheldon did most of the negotiating and Amy did most of the agreeing.

Amy's phone rang, she stepped away into the corner of the kitchen as she spoke to what appeared to be Penny on the other side of the line.

Sheldon walked over to his desk and set the Relationship Agreement on top of it.

Leonard couldn't help himself, he had to say something, he was a good person after all wasn't he?

"Sheldon, don't you think your being a little harsh?"

"Leonard, we live in a civilized society. We can't allow our woman to run around wild. That would create pure chaos."

Sheldon tapped the cover of the relationship agreement, "You should really consider creating one of these, you wont regret it."

Just then Amy approached from the kitchen as she slung her purse over her shoulder.

"That was Penny, their waiting for me downstairs."

Amy headed towards the door but paused and turned towards Sheldon. It was obvious to Leonard that all she wanted was for Sheldon to tell her that he missed her too.

"Bye Sheldon, I guess I'll see you tomorrow." She managed to say as she made her way out the door.

Sheldon posture straightened in surprise and he stood there for a few moments staring at the door, "Did she… I can't believe she just…"

Sheldon went over to retrieve his phone his facial expression displaying clear annoyance. Hitting the speed dial and without bothering to start with a greeting he spoke into the phone,

"Page 8, section 3!"

Sheldon hung up the phone and made his way to his spot on the couch.

"It's as if these two weeks worth of negotiations never happened," Sheldon said as he messaged his temples.

Just then there was a light knock on the door and Amy let herself in.

Leonard noticed that her cheeks were flushed. Probably from running up 3 flights of stairs.

Amy slowly walked over to Sheldon. Managing to look up at his girlfriend Sheldon spoke,

"Girlfriend or not you are on the cusp of being issued a strike."

"Sorry Sheldon I didn't realize it was an emergency."

Sheldon's tone changed from annoyance to desperation, "I assure you it is…" as he looked towards Amy almost pleadingly.

Amy paused just long enough to steal a glance towards Leonard taking note of his presence in the room.

Leonard tried hard to play it off like he didn't have a clue about what was going on outside of the TV show that displayed on the screen in front of him.

Amy turned back towards Sheldon and looked him in the eyes before she slowly leaned in and pressed her lips against his. Sheldon's body started to relax and he brushed his finger tips across Amy's hand.

Their lips finally parting Sheldon eyes fluttered open and looked up softly at Amy's,

"I'll let you off the hook this time, but don't let it happen again."

The corner of Amy's lips lifted up into a smile and she nodded in agreement, making a silent promise. They exchanged their goodbyes and Amy once again made her way out the door.

Sheldon let out a sigh of relief and sat silently on the couch for a few minutes before checking his watch.

"Bed time, goodnight Leonard."

Leonard watched Sheldon get up and head towards his bedroom. Once he heard the click of Sheldon's bedroom door closing Leonard bolted off the couch.

Leonard could not help it, he had to know. He would not be able to sleep until he knows.

He headed towards Sheldon's desk and flipped through the pages of the Relationship Agreement, page 8 section 3 to be exact.

**_Kissing may only occur at the aforementioned agreed upon times listed above. _**

**_In emergency situations where the boyfriend feels he is under severe distress it is acceptable for the girlfriend to provide a kiss to the boyfriend as a form of comfort. _**

Leonard, having read the words of the relationship agreement a few times, carefully closed its pages. Shaking his head he turned off the TV and placed his bowl of half eaten cereal in the sink before heading to bed.

"Chaos indeed."


End file.
